


Собачка

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: СобачкаАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Размер: драббл, 967 словПейринг/Персонажи: Данакт, девушка, черный песКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, ужасРейтинг: RПредупреждение: немного кровавых подробностейДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Собачка"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка RNC17





	Собачка

Самое сложное — не украсть. Самое сложное — унести ноги и добытое в неравном, ну, пусть будет, бою. Это знают все: воры, колдуны… Особенно колдуны.   
  
И в этом сейчас убеждался на личном опыте Данакт.   
  
Чернобога, лично кинувшегося в погоню за наглым человечишкой, он остановил еще на Калиновом мосту. Дело было верное, в книгах вычитанное: бросил ему под ноги дюжину нательных крестиков, на мощах в намоленной церкви освященных, специальным заговором заговоренных — и все, отстал Чернобог. Не смог черты заветной перейти.   
  
А вот с черными псами вышло хуже, сложнее. Верные очень твари оказались — не зря же их псами прозывали, верные и живучие. Псы шли по следу четко. Дышали огнем в затылок. Изредка оборачиваясь, Данакт каждый раз видел их все ближе: огромных, черных, с горящими алыми глазищами.  
  
Трех удалось сбить со следа порошком из сушеной полыни. Еще трех удалось обмануть, кинув каждому по деревянному, заговоренному, в крови человеческой вымоченному идолищу. Перепутали чудища, кинулись терзать деревяшку вместо колдуна.   
  
Но двое прилипли намертво. Уж и Сумрак минул, и Лес, Данакт вбегал в жилой район, а псы все сидели на хвосте. В последний момент повезло: Данакт чудом выбежал к старинной деревянной церквушке, построенной на месте давнего капища — не иначе как Мара–матушка вывела, и инфернальные твари на секунду застыли перед невидимым барьером. Один из псов, грозно рыкнув, повернул назад. Данакт уже готов был рассмеяться им вслед и выкрикнуть: «Ну, что, съели? Съели?», как вдруг последний пес, взвизгнув, рванулся вперед.  
  
Выругавшись, Данакт побежал вглубь микрорайона. Из последних сил набирая скорость, колдун еще успел краем глаза увидеть, как тварь на секунду полыхнула синим пламенем, завизжала тонко, но след не бросила.   
  
Упал Данакт квартала полтора спустя. Не сам — пес нагнал его и с силой ударил в спину. Колдун сначала подивился, почему не укусил, не оторвал голову или руки, не вырвал спину, но, подняв голову, понял, что тварь тоже устала. Тяжело дыша, скалилась, выпуская изо рта огненный дым. На ее огромной черной туши алым сияли порезы — прорыв у церкви дался ей дорогой ценой.   
  
Данакт поднялся, сжимая в руках волшебный посох. План зрел на глазах. Поймать волшебную тварь из нави было мечтой каждого колдуна. Приручить пса Чернобога, конечно, не выйдет — зато сколько всего полезного можно будет из него сделать!  
  
— Сила силица, ясная водица, — зашептал колдун, воодушевленный, — приди из земли, из неба, приплыви из воды, прилети из…  
  
Договорить он не успел — пес кинулся на него. Данакт влегкую откинул пса посохом. Тот взвизгнул, перевернулся в воздухе, едва коснулся земли — прыгнул снова. На этот раз твари повезло больше — плечо колдуна обожгло острой болью.   
  
Данакт тут же приложил посох к пострадавшему месту — нужно было срочно остановить потерю крови и магии. Он чувствовал, как сила уходит через рану. За это время пес успел ухватить его за ногу и бок, но там стояла защита. Было, конечно, очень больно. Но это можно было и перетерпеть.   
  
Закончив с исцелением раны, Данакт тут же атаковал пса. Сил на магический удар уже не было, поэтому пришлось бить посохом — и как палкой, и как источником энергии. Тварь успела нанести ему еще несколько не особо значительных ран, но, в конце концов, пропустила один мощный удар, упала на бок. Колдун не упустил момент и принялся изо всех сил лупить монстра посохом.  
  
Мысленно Данакт уже торжествовал победу, причем двойную: и артефакт из Нави унес, и тварь темную заполучил.  
  
Удар в затылок — довольно сильный — стал для него неожиданностью. Удар по спине отозвался болью во всех полученных сегодня ранах, удар по коленям заставил упасть. Данакт тут же перевернулся на спину и выставил вперед посох, стараясь одновременно не упустить из виду темную тварь.   
  
Нападавшая оказалась девушкой, довольно молодой, маленькой и худенькой, насколько позволяла различить темнота. В руке она держала рюкзак — вряд ли магический, но весьма тяжелый, судя по силе удара.   
  
— Не подходи, — воинственно предупредила девушка, — я знаю карате, учусь боксу и ходила на курсы самообороны.   
  
— Чего тебе надо, малахольная? — удивленно спросил Данакт.  
  
— А тебе? — и тут же уточнила. — Чего собаку бьешь, урод? Думаешь, раз она слабая, а ты сильный, то можно?   
  
— Что? — хохотнул колдун. — Да это ж тварь навья!  
  
— Сам ты тварь, сволочь, — зло ответила девушка. — Это беззащитная, бедная собачонка. И ты не имеешь права его трогать.  
  
Данакт покосился на «собачонку» — та лежала неподвижно, переводила глаза с колдуна на девушку. Значит, надо было действовать быстро.   
  
Перехватив посох поудобнее, Данакт уже начал формировать заклинание — как вдруг опять получил рюкзаком, прямо в лицо.  
  
— Я тебе сейчас все кости переломаю, — предупредила девушка. — Полиция, кстати, уже едет. Будут расследовать случай жестокого обращения с животным!   
  
Полиции Данакту не хотелось от слова совсем. С сожалением он посмотрел на пса — тот в ответ зарычал, оскалив зубы. Встал, отряхнулся и, прихрамывая, побрел домой. Да, кучу ценных ингредиентов он в последний момент потерял — но артефакт ведь сумел сохранить, как и жизнь.   
  
— Бывают дни, когда надо довольствоваться малым, — подумал он с сожалением.   
  
И тут же представил, как пес Чернобога, оставшись баз магического сопротивления, одним ударом отрывает девушке голову, высасывает глаза и мозг, выдирает внутренности, пьет магию. Да, девушка явно не лишена способностей, раз смогла их увидеть. Силы у нее явно не прокачанные — била-то не волшбой.   
  
— Как ты? — девушка осторожно присела у огромного черного пса. Бедняге хорошо досталось. Даже в темноте было видно, как горит кровь в его ранах. — Я Лена. А тебя этот урод не обидит никогда, честно. Давай, вставай, я помогу, попробуем дойти до ветеринара. Тут близко совсем. А полиции не будет никакой, тут я наврала, конечно. Вставай давай, потихоньку, я тебе помогу, — Лена дала собаке понюхать руки, потом осторожно погладила горячую голову. — У тебя температура, наверное? Ничего, вылечим, потом хорошие руки для тебя найдем, будешь в семье жить, не на улице… Давай, вставай, ну!   
  
В первый момент пес дернулся, чтобы повалить незнакомку, оторвать ей голову, напиться горячей крови, полакомиться мозгом и глазами, чтобы восстановить силы, и бежать назад, в Навь. Но от девушки так пахло заботой, любовью, уютом, добротой, что в навьей сущности что-то дрогнуло. Пес осторожно встал и медленно пошел за новой знакомой. В конце концов, сбежать назад он сможет в любой момент.


End file.
